Midna's Quest
by Mr. Gopher
Summary: Midna was given a choice. What if she choose to stay in the light relem forever instead of going back to the Twilight. I know the summary sucks, but check it out anyway. Rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my first fic on and as you already know, I don't own any of the characters

Midna's Quest

Chapter 1

"Do not think that this ends here... the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

With that, Ganondorf fell to the ground, dead. Link had driven his sword in to his chest and had finally ended this nightmare.

Link started to run over to where Midna's body was lying still in her imp form. The spirits of the lake appeared around her while he was still running, and all of a sudden he stopped. But he had not only stopped running, it seemed that he wasn't even breathing, and he wasn't. The spirits needed time alone to speak to Midna, so they stopped everything, even time itself. Midna was the only one who wasn't affected.

"You have done well Midna." They said. "You nearly sacrificed yourself to stop the evil forces threatening these worlds, and now that Ganondorf is defeated, we may restore you to your true form."

Midna couldn't believe what she was hearing! In just a few seconds, she'd return to her true form, in just a few seconds she'd be a beautiful young woman again, instead of being a horrifying, disgusting, repulsive imp.

"However you must do something for us. The events that have occurred in the past few days have shown us that light and shadow can't interact. You must smash the mirror of twilight so that this will never happen again."

Midna's heart sank. If they had asked her to do this when she first came to this world of light she would taken that deal in a heartbeat, and never would have looked back or even second guessed herself. All she had wanted then was to return to the twilight in her true form and take her rightful place as princess of twilight.

Then came Link. There was no fooling herself anymore, she loved him. She didn't want to leave him now, and knew that not only would she smash the mirror if she chose her true form but also both his and her hearts.

"No, I can't do that, not to me or to him. There has to be another way, please tell me there is!!!" Midna screamed.

"If that is your wish, you may stay here, but we will use our powers to smash the mirror anyway and hide a shard at the bottom of each of our lakes, where no man or beast can get to it should they collect the other fragments. However, and most importantly, we will not be able to transform you back to your true form once we've done so."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" screamed Midna at the top of her lungs, so loud that if anyone from where they were to as far as Ordon could hear them they'd be deaf.

"We'd have to use that power to smash the mirror, so take a minute and make your final decision."

Midna was very conflicted. She could spend the rest of her days as a princess in her rightful throne in her own world as a beautiful woman, or she could spend the rest of her days with the man she loved, who may not love back, in a small village, as a horrifying, disgusting, repulsive imp.

Sure, she had siblings, people to take over the throne in her absence, but it was the principle. She had friends and family in the Twilight realm and wasn't sure if she wanted to give all of that up...although it might just be worth it for Link.

She was sure she could woo Link over if she was in her true form, but as an imp, he would probably never love her as much.

Midna was frustrated. This was the hardest decision she knew she'd ever have to make and she buried her head in her arms. Midna let out her frustration as she shed a few tears until she finally lifted up her head slowly and angrily.

"Midna, we need a decision right now. What have you decided?"

"Get away from me! I never want to see any of you again!"

"Midna what have you decided!"

"When you smash that mirror, try to make sure you smash my heart too. Now get out of here right now before I change my mind!"

"As you wish Princess Midna."

With that the spirits were gone, and time was back to normal.

Midna saw Link once again running towards her, and though normally Midna would have been excited to see him care this much, but she was still an imp, which might upset him.

Link finally ran up to Midna on the ground and to her surprise, he actually picked her up and held her.

"Midna, are you alright? Say something, please!" Link asked in a panicked tone.

"Link...I...I'm an imp still." Midna said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"The important thing is that your safe Midna. I thought you might have been dead after seeing the castle explode like that!" Link exclaimed.

"But I chose to stay like this and never return to the Twilight! The spirits are smashing the mirror as we speak, and I could have gone back to the twilight and returned to my original form, but then I would have had to smash the mirror and instead leave the world of light behind." Midna said while still silently sobbing.

"Why didn't you want to return to your own world?" Link asked, still confused about this whole thing.

"I don't know, maybe there was some things I didn't want to leave behind in this world." Midna answered hastily and harshly.

After answering him Midna forced herself out of Links arms. As she started to float away Link tried following her, but she'd kept moving faster. She eventually passed by Zelda and she turned around to speak to her.

"Have fun playing Princess, my dear twilight princess!" Midna yelled to Zelda as she turned immediatly around and continued floating away.

"What was that all about?" Zelda asked Link

. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Link answered

"Will you stop folllowing me!?" Midna yelled at Link

"Not until you give me some answers!" Link yelled back

"Like what!?"

"Like 'what's your problem?' We were getting along so well, then you make a decision to stay here and remain in the form your in and then you're yelling at me."

"It might not have been worth it, I'm starting to regret it now."

"Then why did you want to stay in this world, rather then go back to your own world when you have friends and family back there and nothing here? Why, why would you do that?"

Midna was now getting very angry at Link so she turned around and gave him all of her fury.

"Because of you! It's because of you that I chose to stay here! Don't you get it Link?! You're more important to me then any of them! I love you Link! haven't you been able to figure that out? I love you with all my heart!" Midna started to calm down, but still had one more thing to say. "There! Is that what you want to hear from me? Is that that the answers you wanted?!"

Link stared at her for a few minutes before finally responding.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was." Midna was about to say something, but before she could, she was pulled into a kiss by Link. At first she tried to get away, but she realized that this was what she wanted. This is what she gave up her world for, and it seemed like it was paying off.

Finally they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes before Link finally broke the silence.

"Come on Midna, lets go home." he said as he hopped up on Epona, offering her his hand.

"Anything you say, Link." Midna agreed as she took his hand in hers, and was lifted up on Epona. Then together, they rode off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review Exdeamon, I'm glad your enjoying this so far, so glad that I present you with Chapter 2. Please R & R.

Midna's Quest

Chapter 2

1 year later

Link was over at the stove in his tree house in Ordon village making some breakfast for him and Midna. It was her favorite too: scrambled eggs.

After Link was done cooking them he took the pan in his one hand and decided to wake Midna up. Midna was still sleeping in Link's bed as he came over and slowly waved the pan around Midna's face till he noticed her nose started to twitch as she started to follow the scent while still having her eyes closed. It didn't work out too well for her because she ended up falling out of the bed. Luckily, Link used his other hand to catch her, but that didn't stop him from laughing.

"You know I could kill you with just a flick of my wrist." said Midna threatengly.

"I know." Link confessed "But if you did that, then your life would get pretty lonely." He added.

"You think your one in a million, huh? I bet I could find a dozen people who I could hang out with!" Midna responded.

"Yeah but none of them would love you as much as I do." Link reminded her.

"Oh yeah? Well...I...I...alright, you win this one Link, but enjoy it now because this will be the only time you'll ever hear me say it." Midna laughed as she floated up and gave Link a quick kiss on his cheek.

While Midna and Link were sitting at the table eating their eggs, Midna notice that Link wasn't in a hurry to finish eating like he normally was. Normally Link would be in a hurry and finish his breakfast quickly so that he could get to his job of herding goats and helping out the village in anyway possible, but today it seemed like he was just eating it casually.

"Why aren't you in a hurry to get to your job on time? You've been late almost all this week." Midna asked.

"Well today I actually have off because this year the village had an outstanding year for our crops. It probably the best we've ever had. We were actually able to harvest all of the crops before winter came, so to celebrate, the Mayor told everyone we could have off today, and there's going to be a festival later this evening to celebrate." Link explained.

"That's great! Everyone will be so busy this evening that they wouldn't bother coming here, and we can be together without anyone interrupting us!" Midna said in an ecstatic tone.

Link knew what she was talking about, because Link was the chosen hero, and because of this he received a lot of attention form the villagers, and since Midna was still an imp and resembled the creatures of the twilight that attack the village a year ago, Midna always had to hide in his shadow whenever someone was around.

"Actually, I'm going to the festival tonight." Link said, a little scared for his life.

"WHAT?!" Midna shouted. "But what about us?"

"I tried to get out of it, but when I told the Mayor I was thinking about not coming, the look he gave looked like he was going to run over and kill me, so I told him I was just kidding." Link quickly gave his reason while stuttering along the way. "Besides, you could come too."

"Yeah, I'd like to see how that works out. 'Hi everybody, it's me the chosen hero! I'd like you to meet my girlfriend; she's one of those creatures that attacked our village a year ago." Midna said in an impersonation of Link.

"I meant you could hide in my shadow the entire time. Just think of all the music, and the food. It'll be fun, trust me.

"Now there will be a section for dancing at the end, but we can leave during that part and if you want, you and I can dance in the house." Link said, quickly pointing out the advantages.

"I don't know Link; this could all end in disaster. Maybe I should just stay here. It really wouldn't be too bad." Midna said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Please Midna, do it for me. Please." Link asked her. As Midna looked up to him and made eye contact, she could see him making the sad eye's he made at her when ever he was upset.

"Ah I'm a sucker for those eyes. Now come here." Midna said as she went to pull Link into a kiss. But when their faces were just inches away, they were interrupted by a voice outside calling Link's name. Link and Midna didn't have to look to know it was Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin.

"Should I tell them to wait for just a few seconds?" Link asked Midna as he started to move away from her face.

"No, just go. If you tell them that they might come up to see what's going on, and then you know what will happen if they see me." Midna said with even more sorrow in her voice.

"Alright. I'll probably see you later then. They probably want to show me something." Link said as he went to the door to greet his friends then climbed down the ladder. "Hey guys, what's up? Are you all ready for the festival tonight?" Link asked his friends.

"Link we thought we heard a shout coming from your house right before we came here. Is everything alright in there?" Colin inquired.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was only me falling out of bed. There's nothing to worry about." Link reassured his friends. He didn't like having to lie to them, but he did not think that Ordon was quite ready to know about Midna just yet, and knew that if he told the kids, that they'd tell their parents.

"Come on Link, we have something cool to show you!" Talo exclaimed as he and everyone else dragged Link to the village. As Midna watched through the window, she sighed.

To be honest, she liked the time she had alone in the house. She would usually look though all of the stuff Link collected through his life, and read the books he had on his shelves, but she liked it better when Link was around, and while they've been living together in his house, she felt like she was losing him to everyone in Ordon village. Midna may have said goodbye to her friends in her life before the incident with Zant, but Link still had his, and even though they didn't know it, they were keeping them from having any time together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's the third chapter, and now we get into the main plot of the story. Please R & R

Midna's Quest

Chapter 3

Much to her surprise, Midna actually found herself enjoying the festival. The food was great, and the music that Fado was playing was something Midna could actually move her feet to. Of course Midna stayed in Links shadow the entire time, but all Link needed to do was to put a piece of food on his shadow and Midna would take it in her palm and bring into the shadows with her.

"See I told you you'd have fun." Link said to his shadow as he sat on the ground.

"Yeah, well I guess this could be considered a night out for us, even if it's not the type I've always planned." Midna responded.

"See? We spend more time together then you think we do." Link added.

"Don't think this will excuse you. Just remember that in two days after you get home from herding the goats, it's going to be just you and me, with no distractions or interruptions at all." Midna said a little threateningly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Link said softly. In two days it would officially be one year since Midna agreed to stay in the world of light as an imp and then confessed her love to Link.

Since Midna always complained that Link and her never had enough time together, he decided that for their anniversary Link would take her out for a romantic evening that she'd never forget.

"What are you looking at, Link?" Colin asked Link. He had startled him as Link had been pretty much focused on his shadow at the time.

"Oh I'm just looking at the lake, you know. At this time of night the fish look beautiful as the moon's light shines on them." Link said, quickly making up a story.

"Oh, ok. Well my dad would like to speak to you. He's over by the pumpkin fields." Colin told him.

"Alright. I'll go see what he has to say real quickly." Link quickly got up and moved towards Rusl. On the way he tripped over a pumpkin and fell. Midna snickered at him. Link would have glared, but Rusl had walked over to give him a hand. Once they were both standing, Rusl spoke.

"Link I have to ask a favor of you. Uli and I need you to watch the kids in two days." Link was about to object, but Rusl continued. "Now normally we'd just ask Ilia to do it, but with the new baby being born, and since Talo, Malo, and Beth will be with them too, we think this is really a job for the both of you." Rusl explained.

"Rusl, you know I'd always watch the kids if you asked me too, but I just can't do it this time. I've already made plans." Link said firmly.

"But Link, your the only one besides Ilia I would want to be watching my kids. Please? It mean the world to me." Rusl pleaded with Link.

"Well Rusl, I don't know-" Link never got to finish his statement. He felt a sudden pain in his leg, and he bent over to tend to it. It was as if someone had hit it, and he knew just who. It was a warning, telling Link that she'd do much more if he even _thought_ about canceling their plans.

"Are you alright?" Rusl asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, it's just me foot's starting to fall asleep. Anyway Rusl, I would really love to but these are very important plans." Link apologized as he started to walk off

"Come on Link! If you forget about one of your plans is it really a life or death situation?" Rusl said in one last attempt to convince Link.

"As a matter of fact, I believe it is." Link replied.

When he was far enough that he was convinced Rusl wouldn't hear him, he tried to reassure Midna that he would never have canceled their plans. "You heard me, I told him no the first time. Rusl is just a persistent guy, convincing too. However don't worry; your point was definitely more convincing."

Later that evening Link was invited up on stage to play the ocarina along with Fado. As he played each note perfectly, Midna felt herself melting. The music he made was so beautiful, she couldn't believe that he had hidden such a talent from her for so long.

When it was all over Link received a thunderous applause from everyone in the village, but the most important one for him was from the person sitting closest to him, with a front row seat in his shadow. After the song was finished, and then came the dancing part, and Link felt that it was time that Midna and him should be heading home, like he promised.

"Well Midna, you ready to go home?" Link asked the creature in his shadow.

"Yes. I believe you asked me for a dance once we got home and I thought it would be kind of me to accept it." Midna said while giggling.

"Alright come on, let's just go home." Link said about to walk away

"Who are you talking too?" a voice asked Link.

Link had been afraid this might happen, which was why he had tried to leave as soon as the music for the dance started playing. However, it was not fast enough.

"Oh, hi Ilia. I was just about to head home." Link said sheepishly.

"Home? But this is one of the best parts of the festival! You can't leave without dancing!" Illa said, a little surprised with how her friend was acting

"Please Ilia, I just want to go home and relax. I don't feel like dancing tonight." Link said hoping it would be enough for her to leave him alone.

When they were kids Link did have a crush on Ilia, but that was all he ever had for her. As the years went on he saw Ilia more as a good friend or a sister, not as a lover. He knew that his heart belonged to Midna, and no girl would ever be able to make him think otherwise.

"Come on Link, just one dance. Don't be shy, come on!" Ilia insisted as she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him into a dance. Since Link saw no way out of it, he was forced to go along. Link would've told Ilia that he'd met another woman, who he was already in love with, but he didn't want to hurt Ilia since they been friends from the time they were kids.

However Midna was very upset about this. When Midna agreed to stay in the world of light as an imp, she thought that even as an imp her and Link had a pretty good chance of being together and working things out, but she had forgotten about Ilia.

The one thing that scared Midna the most was that Ilia was a human, just like Link, which meant they could do everything that normal couples do in public. No one would really interrupt them because they knew that Link had a girlfriend who he'd be spending most of his time with and that could be reason enough for Link to choose Ilia over her.

Finally Midna couldn't watch the two dance anymore and just had to leave. Luckily it was dark out side so it hid her identity as she ran from the village back to their home.

When Midna entered the house she slammed the door behind her in frustration shejust collapsed on the ground. Hot tears fell from her face. Her worst fears were coming true: the one thing she left her world behind for was off doing a dance with another woman, who might even replace her in time.

The very thought made Midna very angry and she tried to vent her anger by just punching the wall. However, she punched the wall that one of Links book shelves was on, so when she hit the wall one of the books fell off the shelf and hit her on the head.

She would have blasted the book with her magic, and almost did, but something on the page that the book opened to when it hit the ground sparked Midna's interest. It was a book on legendary creatures that Midna remembered skimming through instead of reading, because most of the creatures in the book Midna didn't believe in. But this one the book was talking about made her pray that she was wrong as she read the passage.

This was a tale of a sacred beast, which many believe to be one of the most powerful creatures in the world. No ones had ever gotten close enough to the creature and lived to tell about it for anyone to know what it looked like. All that was known about it for certain was that it was living in a cave on a cliff. It was also believed that there is now only one left in existence, but is granted the gift of eternal youth so that it may meet it's death by the hands of a mortal.

"Many people believe that there is a reward for killing it, that before it takes its journey into the afterlife it will come before you and grant you any wish that you ask it and make your wildest dreams come true, no matter what they may be, and for that it is known as the Monster of Dreams!" She read aloud.

This was the answer to all of Midna's problems! If she could kill this creature, she daydreamed, she could wish to be restored to her true form, and woo Link and make him hers again. She could finally be with Link the way most human couples were, and everyone would stare at them and say "There goes the chosen hero and the luckiest woman in the world."

Midna grabbed the sword and wooden shield that her and Link stole on their first visit on Ordon village, then she wrote Link a note informing him about her plans, and told him to wait for her at their house.

With all that out of the way Midna stepped outside and decided the best place to start looking for this creature would have to be in the fields between Faron Forest and Kakariko village, and of course the fastest way to get there was to warp there.

She opened up her portal in the sky and then disappeared.

"Link, why do you keep looking over your back?" Ilia asked Link as they continued to dance.

"I don't know. I just have this nervous feeling." Link said. He could feel that Midna wasn't there and was starting to worry.

"You're getting nervous dancing with me Link?" Ilia asked Link sheepishly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that-." Link started out stuttering but was interrupted by Ilia.

"It's okay Link, I love you too." Ilia said with a smile on her face.

"Ilia I'm sor..." Once again Link was interrupted. Ilia pulled Link into a kiss. Everyone in the village that was present stopped dancing and started to applaud both of them until they noticed Link struggling to get away. He eventually pulled himself away from Ilia and everyone just started at Link. Espcially Ilia with hurt eyes. "Look, I'm sorry but I just don't love you that way. I really have to go now." and with that Link ran back to his house and left everyone else to discuss Link's reaction.

"Midna, where are you? I told Ilia I don't love her, you're the only one I'll ever love! Where are you?" Link called as he searched around the house. Then he found a piece of paper lying on the bed.

Dear Link,

I understand why you would choose Ilia. She's a normal person, and you can do normal things that couples usually do with her. I know that is not the case with me, but soon all that will change. I have gone to kill the Monster of Dreams so that I may make a wish to be restored to my humanoid form. Soon I shall return and everyone will talk about us and say how cute we look together like most normal couples. It will be everything we've ever dreamed of and more! Please do not look for me, I can take care of myself and I must face this alone. Please just wait for me to return as a beautiful young woman, instead of a horrifying, disgusting, repulsive imp.

Love

Midna

Link didn't care what the note said, he had to go after her! She was putting herself in danger and he had to find her and talk her out of it while he still could.

Link grabbed the Master Sword and his shield before he headed out of his house. Right before he hopped up on Epona, Ilia ran up to him.

"Link what happened back there…I always thought-" Ilia started out, but now it was her turn to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I have to go on an important mission, and can't talk right now. Do you understand?" Link asked his childhood friend.

Ilia was speechless and hurt. Link could tell, so he decided to try and reassure her. "How about this? When I get back, you and me are going to have a long talk about what happened back there, alright?" Link offered her. "Okay." Ilia said after a bit. She was still feeling hurt about what happened at the festival. She watched Link ride Epona into Faron Woods until he was out of sight, and then she ran back to the village with tears dripping from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far, so glad, it seems like I'll be doing daily updates. However after this chapter, there will be only three chapters left. Please R & R

Midna's Quest

Chapter 4

Midna emerged from the shadow of a tree the next morning ready for the day. With all the excitement of yesterday from finding out about the creature, she forgot that she was already tired, and warping really took a lot out of her.

Staying out of sight from anything that might happen to be out in the fields, she slept in shadows of a tree and planned on starting her quest in morning. Now that morning had arrived, she grabbed the sword and the wooden shield and started her search for a cliff with a cave.

The field seemed to be bigger then Midna remember from hiding in Links shadow. She searched almost every inch of the field but she couldn't find a single cliff with a cave. Heck, she couldn't even find a cliff in the fields. Not that she really expected to.

"Maybe I don't know this place as well as I thought." Midna said to herself, unsure of what to do next. Before she could think of something to do Midna quickly sunk into the shadow of a nearby tree, as she saw one of those bokoblin pass her by. Midna had seen several of them throughout the day, but she decided to save her energy for the Monster of Dreams instead of wasting it on these pathetic creatures. Midna was determined to find this monster today so that she could get turned back into a humanoid and return to Link the next day on their anniversary. She knew that she wouldn't have the strength to kill this thing if she wasted all her energy killing every bokoblin she ran into.

Once she made sure it was gone she emerged from the shadow and continued her quest for the 'cliff with a cave'.

She had now officially checked the entire field and she couldn't find a single cliff with a cave. Not even the mountainous areas near Kakariko had one, which frustrated her to no end. Midna finally gave into the fact that she wasn't going to find it in the field. She sat down and began to pout.

"I can't believe it, all that hard work for nothing! By the time I find this monster, it could be that a week or a month has gone by! I don't know if I can wait that long." she thought to herself. "I guess I'll have to check some other place for this monster." Midna sighed as she looked around the field frantically. "As soon as I find out where I am…" She started to look around for the tallest spot in the field where she might be able to see almost everything. She eventually found a small hill she could float up to in order to scout the area. Unfortunately she was too concerned with getting up there as quickly as possible and had neglected to check her surroundings. If she only she had been a bit more careful, she would have seen the bokoblin that was watching her.

Link was looking all through out Faron Woods for Midna. He was calling out her name every few minutes, but had no luck.

Just as Midna had searched the entire field, Link now had searched the entire woods, and was getting frustrated that he couldn't find her.

He couldn't believe Midna would be this stupid to risk throwing her life away, just so she could return to her normal form! He thought they had talked over this and she didn't care anymore that she was an imp. 'I guess I was wrong.' He was about to move on and search some where else when he saw movement in the trees, possibly Midna.

"Midna? Is that you?" Link asked, getting excited, but nothing responded. "Look Midna, I don't care how you look! If you're a beautiful young woman, or a 'horrifying, disgusting, repulsive imp' as you call yourself, you'll still always be the woman I love!" Link called pleadingly, but the only response he got was more movement in the trees.

"Come on Midna, let's go home! I still remembered that our anniversary is tomorrow, don't you want to come home for that?" Link asked as the thing finally emerged from the trees and Link saw that it wasn't Midna. It was only that monkey that Link had saved a number of times.

"Well you weren't exactly what I'm looking for. I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer, I need to continue my search." Link said as he patted the monkey on the head and hopped back up on Epona. He continued riding until he ran into Coro.

"Oh hi Link, how is the chosen hero feeling today?" he asked Link

"I'm not in a very good mood today, Coro." Link said in a tired voice.

"Aw, that's too bad. Maybe some lantern oil might help." Coro said, obviously trying to sell Link some oil.

"Not today, Coro. What might help is if you've seen an imp with red and yellowish hair, and green markings on her arms." Link continued.

"No I haven't. But to be honest Link, that sounds like one of those creatures that invaded us a year ago. Did they come back?" Coro asked, feeling scared.

"No I just forgot one. I think it's trying to find the Monster of Dreams so it can kill it and bring in an invincible army to take our world." Link said quickly making up a story to tell Coro.

"The Monster of Dreams…I didn't even think it existed! But I guess if these creatures believe in it, it must be true." Coro said.

"Even though you don't really believe in it, do you think you might know where it would be?" Link asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, on a cliff with a cave in it." Coro said

Link just raised his hand to his face and started to rub his forehead. "Do you happen to know what _exact_ cliff it might be on?" Link asked. He was upset that Coro was giving him information he already had.

"Nope. I'm sorry but that's all I know." Coro easily seeing how Link was getting angry with him.

"Thanks anyway. My real main concern is finding that dark creature right now. I think I may have an idea how." Link said as he mounted Epona and then rode away.

If he couldn't find Midna, he'd wait for her on this cliff with a cave on it. Now he just had to find out where it was, and he thought he might know who could help him with that.

With the short time of her sight seeing on top of the hill Midna could see exactly where she was, and she knew which way she had to go to continue her quest. However when she turned around she saw an bokoblin right behind her! She went to grab her sword, but the bokoblin was too fast and smacked her with his arm and knocked her shield and sword away from her. Midna tried to shoot the bokoblin with one of her magical blasts, but it would always smack her again when she was in the middle of casting it. Midna was getting beat up, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Luckily one of the smacks the bokoblin gave her sent her right next to her sword. As she laid on the ground trying to reach her sword the bokoblin ran up to her again. But when he went to strike her, Midna was able to grab the sword and with all of her strength, swung it, successfully cutting the bokobiln's arm off. It screamed in pain and ran away to avoid any other injuries it could sustain.

Midna floated down the hill attempting chase to it but gave up shortly after and settled for just yelling at it. "Maybe you'll learn from this! Maybe next time when you're about to attack something that you don't understand or aren't aware of it's power, just feel that stub on the right side of your torso and decide if it's a good idea!"

Midna yelled fiercely,however she had gotten beaten up so bad that, she started to lose consciousness. the last thing she saw she feel to ground was a shadowy figure walking up to her and attempting to pick her up. She would have struggled to escape from that figure, but right when it reached for her, she completely lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I promised daily updates for this fic, and I'm keeping that promise, although it's not going to be hard because after this, they'll be only 2 chapters left. Please R & R.

Midna's Quest

Chapter 5

As Midna finally started to regain consciousness;she remembered everything that had happened earlier. After she defeated the bokoblin, a strange figure had captured her. She could only imagine where she was, perhaps in a cage dangling in some dungeon, or chained to a wall in a dark creepy room.

To Midna's surprise, she wasn't in a cage or chained to a wall, she was in a bed, a nice cozy bed. Midna couldn't believe the situation she found herself in, first she was captured, passed out before anything could happen, and now that she was awake, she was in a bed. Then she heard voices.

She thought this might regard her, so she didn't see why she didn't have the right to listen to what the voices were saying.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what that is? That's one of those things that attacked the village a year ago, we have to kill it!" The first voice said.

"Who are we to decide if this creature should live or die? I don't think we have the right to kill this creature." The second voice retorted.

"Why did you even bring that thing here? Who knows how dangerous it could be?" The first voice said in a panic.

"I don't think it could be very dangerous. When I was walking around the fields, I saw it was getting beat up by a bokoblin. It couldn't be all that dangerous if a simple ogre was giving it problems." The second voice said while unknowingly offending Midna.

"And you let it live! It could have set this whole thing up to make it look like it was losing when you saw just so you'd take it to the village and kill us all!" The second voice screamed.

"I believe you're crazy. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I must stick with my decision and help this poor creature in it's time of need." The second voice replied, still maintaining his cool. It was at that moment that Midna noticed that she recognized both of those voices. The first voice was Kakariko village bomb seller, Barnes, and the second voice was the Kakariko village shaman and holy man, Renado.

Midna decided to get up out of bed and actually walked into the room when they were in the middle of their argument, but they were to busy arguing and they didn't even notice. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that they noticed that she was standing there. Barnes screamed and dove under the table, pleading with Midna, asking her to not hurt him.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone except for one thing." Midna said.

"See I told you it was here to do some damage, to shed blood, to kill us all!!!" Barnes said, going on a rampage till Renado gave him a 'shut up' look.

"What are you talking about, little imp, who are you here to hurt?" Renado asked in a grave tone. "Call me Midna, please, and I'm here to kill the Monster of Dreams."

"You kill the Monster of Dreams? Impossible. You're too small and from what I heard you couldn't even kill a bokoblin!" Barnes said with a smart attitude.

"Hey! That bokoblin caught me off guard, and besides that, at least I was brave enough to actually face it, instead of just running away from it, like some people." Midna yelled at Barnes.

"And what makes you think I would do that?!" Barnes yelled back, not about to let himself get insulted by a creature like this. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Come on Barnes, we all know that is what you would have done." Renado said in an attempt to end this fight.

"Well if that's how it's going to be, then fine. I don't have to sit here and take this, I've got work to do." And with that Barnes stormed out of Renado's house.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's just has a short fuse. I'm Renado and it's nice to meet you, Midna. Anyway, why do you need to kill the Monster of Dreams?" Renado inquired.

"I just need the wish that the legend promises more then anything in the world right now, and I need to kill it so that I may get that wish." Midna explained.

"Most men go after this creature for wealth, or power, or glory. But you…I can sense something different from you. You're not interested in any of these, but either way I'm going to tell you what I tell everyone else who goes looking for that creature: give up while you still can."

"Look I don't think you understand, see I have too..." Midna started out but was interrupted by Renado.

"No, I don't think _you_ understand. Few wishes out there are worth your life. And even fewer things should make you stupid enough to rush into your own death. Is what you desire really worth enough for you to risk it all?" Renado asked. He was trying to convince her to forget about it.

It seemed to be working for a while. Midna thought about Link and wondered if she really loved him enough to risk her own life just to make him happy and give him the relationship that they both always wanted. Midna thought about it, before she finally answered.

"Yes, this wish is a very important to me and is worth risking everything. Please help me with this!" Midna asked Renado in a kindly way, something she wasn't used to doing to someone besides Link.

"I'm sorry, but my better judgment tells me that I shouldn't help you find this monster." Renado said quietly as Midna was grew incredibly frustrated.

"Fine! If you won't help, I think I know someone who will." Midna said as she headed for the door, grabbing her sword and wooden shield while Renado followed her and watched amazed, as she opened a portal in the sky.

"What is that thing?" Renado said at a loss for words.

"It's a portal. It will warp me to any where in this world of light." Midna said

"Where are you going?" Renado asked, still amazed.

"Castle Town." Midna said with a smile on her face as she disappeared.

A few seconds after she left Renado got over his amazement, and started to head back inside, until he heard a whiney. He knew that whiney to. It belonged to Link's horse Epona.

"Link? What brings you here?" Renado asked, wondering if he could handle another visitor.

"I need you to help me find the Monster of Dreams." Link asked with a cold sound in his voice

"Look Link I just had someone else ask me about that monster and I-" Renado didn't get a chance to say anything else. "WHO?! WAS IT AN IMP?" Link asked screaming at his friend.

"Actually..." Renado started off at a loss of words, shocked that Link yelled at him like that, but was once again interrupted by Link.

"WHICH WAY DID SHE GO?!" Link demanded, still screaming at him.

"She opened up a portal in the sky and said she was going to castle town." Renado said completely taken back by how Link was acting.

"Look I'm sorry that I shouted, but you have to help me! She could get herself killed if she goes after this thing alone, and that's why I have to beat her to it and wait for her there. Then maybe I can talk her out of it. I'm asking you, no, I'm begging you to please tell me where I can find this monster." Link asked in a complete state of weakness. For a while there was only silence, till Renado finally broke it.

"I suggest you go to Castle Town. One of Telma's friends named Shad has a map to where you can find this creature's home." Renado said to his broken friend.

"Thank you! I can never repay you for this service you have done for me." Link said, while sparing no time by hoping on Epona and turning her togallop to Castle Town.

Princess Zelda was peacefully looking out the window as all the people of Castle town were interacting with each other, and having fun. She never thought the country would recover this fast and she was glad to see the progress they were making. That is, until she heard a voice she hadn't heard in year.

"Long time, no see, huh Twilight Princess?" Midna said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Midna? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, confused as to why Midna would come to her after all this time.

"I need your help, princess." Midna said as she explained the whole story to Zelda, and then continued to ask her for help in finding the Monster of Dreams.

"Midna, I cannot do that. It is suicide, and then Link would have my head." Zelda said, trying to talk the imp out of it.

"No, Link will reward you once he sees me in my humanoid form." Midna countered.

"No. I will not send another life out to die for no reason. I am sorry Midna, but I will not help you." Zelda said. She waited to see what smart comment she'd get from Midna, but her response surprised her.

"No reason? Princess this is for Link, and as far as I'm concerned that's the biggest reason of all. I Love him, and I'm not ready to give him up. I need this or else our relationship is doomed. And now the one person I thought would understand that is refusing to help me in my time of need. I know you gave me life and I'm very thankful for that, but without Link, that life is worthless and empty." Midna said.

She watched Zelda slowly move to her door. She opened it to see a guard standing at the door. "Would you please summon Caine to my quarters?" Zelda asked the guard

"As you wish, your highness." the guard said as he scrambled off.

"Just hide in Caine's shadow and he'll lead you to the cliff with a cave on it. This may just take a day to get there though." Zelda informed the imp.

"It doesn't matter when I get there just as long as do I get there." Midna said as she heard the door open and dove into Zelda's shadow.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Caine asked as he bowed to her.

"Yes Caine. You have been a loyal servant for years, and now I bestow upon you an important quest. I want you to take this money and buy a boar and offer it to the Monster of Dreams." Zelda told her loyal servant.

"The Monster of Dreams? But I thought it was just a myth!" Caine said surprised.

"No, it's very real and I feel it could threaten the kingdom, so to avoid any attempt at blood shed, I figured we'd begin offering it tribute now. Here's a map that lead to the cliff with a cave on it." Zelda told her loyal servant as she handed it to him.

"As you wish your highness." Caine said as he took the map. Midna hopped over from Zelda's shadow over to Caine's shadow as he turned to leave.

"Here! I believe this is the correct one." Shad said as he inspected the map

"Please hurry up; it's very important that I get there as soon as possible." Link said, trying to rush Shad.

"Yes, this is the right one. Here you go old friend. Now why did you say you needed this again?" Shad asked Link before he gave him the map.

"I told you one of those shadow creatures is still alive and it plans on killing the Monster of Dreams so that it can use the wish so that the forces of darkness can take over our world and just to be safe I plan on beating it there so it won't have that opportunity." Link said without stopping to breathe and telling the same story he told Coro.

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid like actually trying fighting that monster, understand?" Shad warned, trying to make sure Link wouldn't get killed.

"I can't promise anything Shad. I wish I could but I can't." Link said, and he left in a hurry.

Caine had packed up everything as he put the boar in a carriage. Unknown to him was that there was also a Twili imp also in the carriage with the dead boar that he had his horse pull. After he checked to make sure that everything was in order he whipped his horse, signaling them to take off.

While he was riding out in the woods, on his way to the cliff with a cave, he took out his sword and began inspecting it.

"So the Monster of Dreams does exist." Caine said as he started to laugh "Finally all those years of loyalty have paid off. Once I give it the boar, I shall strike it down and use my wish to rule the kingdom. Zelda you fool, you've made the right choice on whom to send on this mission!"


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6, the only thing left is an epilogue. Exdeamon, is this anything close to what you thought was going to happen?

Midna's Quest

Chapter 6

Zelda was right when she said that the trip to the cliff with the cave on it would take close to a day. Unfortunately Midna fell asleep in the shadow in the carriage before it could arrive at their destination.

When Caine arrived he slowly got off the carriage and drew his sword and shield. As he brought the boar along, Midna did not awaken, and so he didn't even know she was there.

"Say goodbye to the Monster of Dreams, Hyrule. And hello new king of Hyrule." Caine said as he started the climb up and into the cave that was located on the cliff, to carry out his fiendish plan to kill the monster and rule Hyrule.

Midna woke up ten minutes later yawning as she checked her surroundings and when she looked up front she saw that Caine was missing! She quickly stepped out of the carriage and saw that it was located near the edge of a cliff, and to her right she saw a cave and realized that they must have arrived. She ran back to the carriage and grabbed the sword and wooden shield out of the shadow she hid in, determined to get in there before Caine would kill it, since she had overheard him and his plans to take over Hyrule.

Midna slowly snuck into the cave as she looked around and was surprised to see how dark it was. Even being a native of the Twilight Realm and therefore accustomed to the darkness, she could only see 18 inches in front of her face.

Then she saw the scaly back and tail of a strange creature she's never seen before. It had to be the Monster of Dreams.

She decided to sneak up on it and then stab it in the back. It would be quick and easy. The cave at first seemed normal enough, the only weird thing was she could hear a crunching sound, but Midna made nothing of it. When Midna was just 8 inches away suddenly she tripped on something which she identified half a second later as Caine's shield. Unfortunately it caught the attention of The Monster of Dreams, and as it turned around and saw Midna, she saw what that crunching noise was: the Monster of Dreams had something in its mouth that it was eating. Something that Midna could easily identify as Caine's arm.

The monster had sharp fangs, a big head with human-like eyes, a long neck which was as long as a big snake, and a body like a dragon. It also had wings on its back that resembled the bats in the Faron woods, but was 5 times the regular size. Its claws looked like the pointy end of diamonds, and were probably as sharp as a new sword, however its arms were really short, and probably about a foot long. You'd have to be stupid to get close enough to receive a slash of its claws.

_'That must have been how it got __Caine__.'_ Midna thought to herself. It's legs were almost as long as it's neck and resembled animals like a rabbit or kangaroo so when it would move it's bones structure forced it to hop (A/N: Think of it like a Jabberwocky.), and in ten minutes it was able to kill Caine, eat the boar and eat him too, and now it had it's sights set on Midna.

It threw its head forward at Midna, but she quickly put her wooden shield up. However, the monster punched a hole through it, making it useless. The Monster threw its head at Midna again, and she drew her sword out and went to strike it. But before she could it moved its long neck and head causing Midna to miss, throwing her off balance as the monster threw its neck against Midna. The force of the impact caused Mdina to slam against the cave wall, knocking the sword out of her hands.

Every time she went to get it, the monster would throw its head out covering it and threatened to devour her if she would try to come near it.

Midna grew tired of this and decided to settle this with magic. She was able to create a magic blast and threw it at the monster and a screen of dust and shattered rock filled the area. However, once the dust cleared, Midna saw that the creature was still standing unharmed. Midna just stood there speechless as she figured out that it had to be impervious to magic.

Midna didn't want to admit it, but Zelda, Renado, and even Barnes was right, she couldn't defeat this thing, and was forced to retreat. However, the Monster of Dreams was still hungry and followed her.

When Midna was out of the cave, she quickly opened up a portal in the sky, but before she could warp herself the Monster of Dreams came flying out of the cave and actually slashed at Midna's face with its claw, drawing a few drops of blood. The sudden impact cause Midna to stumble back until she fell against a rock that was just a few inches away from the edge of the cliff. The Monster of Dreams slowly started moving in for the kill.

'So this is it.' Midna thought to herself. 'This is how I die. I guess Link can now live the life he always wanted with Ilia now that I'm out of the picture. If that is what he always wanted, then I guess I'm happy for him, both of them.'

The final thing that convinced Midna that she was dying was that she could swear she saw an angel coming down to her from the ledge a few yards above the cliff, coming down to take her to heaven. "Well Link, at least I'll always be able to keep an eye on you from heaven. I'll keep a constant watch, and who knows, maybe I'll become a spirit that will wonder around earth and in a way I'll always be with you." She mumbled.

As the angel got closer Midna saw it actually had a sword in its hand, and not just any sword, the master sword, which Midna remember she made Link keep just incase she ever wanted to turn him into a wolf. It was an angel- Midna's own personal angel, it was Link and he was coming down there ready to fight this monster.

The Monster was so preoccupied with getting rid of Midna that it didn't even noticed Link coming down until he landed on it and slammed his sword in it head. The Monster shrieked and started to run around on the cliff, but not before Link tore the master sword right back out. The Monster, now blinded with pain, ran right off the cliff, and as it's wings failed it, it slowly fell to it's death.

However Link didn't take notice as he was too busy checking Midna."Are you alright? Please say something!" Link begged desperately.

"Link? I told you to wait for me at the house, but thanks for coming. I owe you my life." Midna said a little weakly. "Again." She added with a smile.

"Midna what were you thinking?! When you were going to actually try to kill this thing, did you even think that you might die and then I would have lost you forever?!" Link said. He was obviously upset with Midna's decision to wonder off.

"I was thinking that you and Ilia made a cute couple, and I knew why. It was because you were both human and you could do all the stuff that normal couples do together. Including that you could be seen in public, which is something you and I could never do. You two probably wouldn't get interrupted by the kids that much either, because they knew you two were together and would want some time alone to be with each other. "So I thought that if I was beautiful young woman like I used to be instead of a horrifying, disgusting, repulsive imp, then maybe I could fill in Ilia's spot and be the women you've always wanted." Midna said, feeling sorry for worrying Link and just informing him that she did it to make him happy.

"Midna, you already are the woman that I always wanted and I wouldn't leave you for anyone." Link said as he stared into Midna's eyes."You mean it?" Midna asked as her spirits started to rise.

"Every word of it." Link reassured her. "Come on Midna, let's go home. I have Epona back at the ledge." "Anything you say, Link." Midna replied as they turned away and left the ledge.

As soon as they started to walk away they saw a bright light coming from the cliff and they covered there eyes. When it dimmed a bit they lowered their hands to see the Monster of Dreams float up to them. He was glowing like the spirits of the springs.

"I have been defeated and as you might know, I am obligated to grant any wish to the person who slays me." The Monster said with a deep voice. Midna stepped forward.

"I'd would like nothing more then to be turned back into my true-" however Midna was interrupted by the monster.

"No. Not you. You were not the one to kill me. I can only grant a wish to the person that slays me, which is him over there." The Monster informed Midna and he pointed to Link.

"I think I know exactly what I want." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Link what are you going to wish for?" Midna asked curiously.

"You'll see Midna. Right now it's a surprise." Link told her with Midna's trademark grin on his face as he stepped forward to the Monster and whispered to it.

"Are you sure? You do know that if I grant that wish, there is no going back." the Monster asked making sure Link understood what he was wishing for.

"I aware of that, and trust me I'm very sure, she's worth it." Link told the monster.

"Very well then." The monster said and a sphere of light completely engulfed Link, blocking Midna's view of him, while the Monster flew up to the sky never to be seen again.

Once the sphere cleared, Midna could now see Link, and she couldn't believe what she saw and her jaw dropped. It was Link; he was about a third his size and was just as tall as Midna if not smaller. His skin looked bluish, and his green tunic look like it was part of his skin, or fur, or whatever it really was, but he still had a hat covering his head. Link had become an imp, just like Midna.

"What? Say something! Am I so repulsive you have no words left?" Link asked Midna who was still in shock.

"Link...why?" was all Midna could manage to say.

"Even if you were a human Midna, that wouldn't really change anything. I would still be pulled away from you by the villagers and other people too. I'm the chosen hero, Midna. Not only do people want to congratulate me and throw parties honoring me but they want me to fix their problems for them too rather than handling it themselves. I'd say we would have about eight hours average to spend together a week. However you and me can be together 24/7 if I was force to hide from the public just like you, and now that I'm an imp, there's no doubt that we're even more of a perfect match. The only two imps in the world together forever. That's why I made my decision. Please don't be mad." Link said, explaining his reasoning.

"Oh Link, I'm too happy to be mad!" Midna said as she pulled the imp Link into the passionate kiss she had wanted to have with him two days ago, and neither of them wanted to break it.

When they finally did break, they decided to savor this moment by just staring at each other eye's and they probably would have done it all day long, if they weren't anxious to get back home and start their new life as imps.

"Now for this to work Midna, you're going to have to teach me how to hide in the shadows and float like you do." Link told her as they started to walk hand in hand.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how I do it, it just comes natural. But I'll see what I can do." Midna said playfully while they continued to walk hand in hand. Then Link turned around to face her and grabbed her other hand in his as she stared at his face eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Hey Midna."

"Yes Link?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Link." Midna said as her and Link went for another kiss, easily being the happiest moment of both of their lives.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: So this is it, the last chapter of Midna's Quest. I'd like to thank Exdeamon and Unknown Twili for reading and reviewing my fic. Please read the authors note at the bottom to decide what fic I should post next.

Midna's Quest

Epilogue

It was a sad day in Ordon Village. Link has been gone for several days, and people were wondering when he was coming home and were anxious to see him and his second heroic return, especially Ilia who wanted to have that talk with Link about what happened at the dance and if he really loved her or not. Then they finally heard a whinny from Epona, everyone came running over to the area in the village where Link's house was but when they showed up they saw Epona, but they didn't see Link.

However they found Link's master sword and his shield in a sack that was tied on Epona's saddle, and knowing that Link would never leave those things lying around, they immediately feared the worst.

Today was the day of Link's funeral, and there was not a happy face anywhere. His funeral was not just attended by the Ordons, there were also Gorons, Prince Ralis, Telma, Ashei, Shad, Auru, Coro, Hena, Iza, Renado (Even though he knew the truth), and even the monkey showed up. All of them talked about their experiences with Link. The two last people to see Link alive, Coro and Shad, all told the story that Link told them about going after a dark creature that had survived and was planning on killing the Monster of Dreams so it could take over the world of light, which made the villagers wonder what killed Link. Was it the dark creature, or the monster?

The villagers would never know it, but hidden in the shadows of a nearby tree were two imps, Midna and Link, who decided to attend his own funeral while he pondered how to get the master sword and his shield back as they were placed on his grave.

After that funeral a lot of strange things started happening around Ordon. The master sword and the shied were missing from Link's grave. Mayor Bo was gave permission to search every house in Ordon, but alas, he couldn't find it in anyone's home. There were also crops missing from the fields, but eventually that ended when crops were suddenly growing around Link's house. Mayor Bo once again went around asking people if they stole or planted crops around the house, and he received the same results.

Mayor Bo even got complaints that people saw stuff moving inside of Links house, but when ever they went up there they would there would be nothing there. Things only took a turn for the worse when Hanch, Beth's father, claimed that he saw one of the dark creatures in Links house, and that was all Mayor Bo could take before he decided to check things out for himself.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when Mayor Bo decided to check out Link's House and all of the villagers were waiting outside for a response. Mayor Bo checked the house and found nothing suspicious, except for a new chest that was locked, but it seemed like there was no way of opening it. Link could have added that himself quite some time ago since he barely let anyone in his house after he returned from his first quest, so he couldn't really know.

Everyone wanted to hear what Mayor Bo had to say, but when he told them he saw nothing, he received a flood of questions from curious villagers who thought they saw something too as more and more villagers revealed that they saw a dark creature through the window of Link's house. Mayor Bo told them that he didn't see anything, but not to rule it out just yet since they didn't know if that dark creature that Link was after was alive or not. After they were all gone, Link and Midna came out of there hiding place in the shadow and continued with their lives.

Then one day, the villagers heard something that they considered proof that a dark creature was living in Link's house, they heard crying. This was not the crying of an adult, but it wasn't the cries of a dark creature either, it was the cries of an infant child, particularly a newborn. Last time the dark creatures were here they stole all the children from Ordon village, and people claimed they saw the dark creatures in Links house and put two and two together and thought that this could be happening again.

Searches were made on Links house once again, but as always the searches came up empty and made people frustrated since they knew they could hear a baby crying in Link's house, even Mayor Bo couldn't deny it. But when ever they searched the house, there would be no baby, though they could even hear cries in the house while they were in it which they would follow till they reached a wall, until people finally gave up their the search entirely.

The villagers didn't know that the shadow that the wall cast was where the cries were coming from, and within that shadow was the king, the queen, and the prince of the twilight.

The End.

A/N: I have two fics that take place after this one and I need to know which one you guys want to see. One is a one shot where Link and Midna explain their past to each other after Link admits that he doesn't think he'll be a good father. The other is a sequel I've always planed to go with this fic that I actually consider better then this fic, but am choosing not to go into futher detail about it because I want to keep it a surprise. Keep in mind that if you I'm going to post the sequel eventually I just want to know if you guys want to see the one shot or not, which is already done and the sequel isnt. Please vote on if you want to see this one shot or not.


End file.
